


Take a shot for me

by usagiseme



Category: Backyard Sports (Video Games), Creepypasta - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Play, M/M, Mormons, Multi, Other, Rick Rolling, Winnie-the-Pooh References, klay world, poopsy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiseme/pseuds/usagiseme
Summary: hannibal lector comes home from a night at the office, to find a naughty serial killer in his kitchen...what will he do with DEXTER>????





	

Hannibal smooshed dexters phat ass into a bread dough, it was nastasy

 

Next will graham came into the room wereing silk underwear 

“Murder man cum back to bed sweaty”

 

“Not now wilfrwd I'm making sn a ck”   
“Uh ok, i guess i’ll just felch myself then”

 

“FUCK I haven't even seen Hannibal… just silence of the lambs…” Will screamed into hannibals tiny asswhole 

 

“W hat is happening I musees something” Dexter coughed awkwkasrdly

 

Jamie lannister walked into the room brandishing his HUGE monster DONG, “wheres the spider bitch?” and swung it towards hannibal

HIM sostwr followed bc they nasti incest and she bowed to his HUGE monster DONG “I'm yiffing!!!!”

Dexter came from the sheer force of MURDER that was in the heir(pun on jamie lannistor) and then jeff the killer slid out of dexter’s wet asshole 

 

“GO TO slep” Jeff whispered as he brandished his bloody knife which he used to climb out of decters aSS.

 

“...” no one spoke bc he's an edgy FU ck (It me)

 

“What is life?” hipster angsty hitler said “ sooorry i keep introducing characters it just keeps happening” (A/N hitler was the author)

 

Will graph made his way to the naked dungeon where he was going to eat his own asshole out because shome one had made plans with  Harambe. Who had just cum into the kitchen with the steak knives 

“Hey guys its me harambe, just checking in, thought you guys would need some gorrilla beef”

 

Everyone immediately whipped their dicks out, harambe blusdhed because naked humans in his life was taboo, yet tantalizing. jeff immedIATELY consensually FUCKED harambe and killed him, “he took a shot of cum for me….” he whispered. 

“I'm sorry I kill u…..” Jeff cried softly w one small tear from his lorge eyes

 

Hannibal was suddenly jealous of all the attention harambe was getting and went to kill off another important female lead in his hit tv show about white supremecy dicsk and taking apart penises

 

“Bbeeep bop” He typed into his phoen b4 putting it to his ear… “I CAN'T FEEL…. MY ARMMMMSMSMSMSMMM”

 

DEXTER stands. Stubbed by the turn of events and laughs. “never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna turn around, and dessert u!!!!--”

 

Hanbil gaspu sofrly……. he was never so beautiful from such a song as decters…………. “Dexterity…let meME take it up the “ass”ignment this time…..” he hollard into the air looking towards the ceiling

 

Dexter grab les Hannibal by the DICK and licks the TIP, just the tip as he sensually removed his murder suit, and then hannibal cums because he has NO CONTROL over his TESTICLALS

 

“H e y” gram said sof, watching the way they interacted full of jealous rage;

 

“wideow#RUDE” dexter turned with him face covered in cumin to look at wile in shoCK

  
  


Widow maker lined up the shot, she whispered into her com, “Gabriel, the shot is lined up should i take it,” the line was static blank and then,

“WEL…. Harambe did take one for you…”

 

“GabE this is non time for relechant joxes or anything of that maner OUI BAgiettE”

 

“it wasn't a joke,” as a tear falls down his cheek…

Widowmaker pulled the trigger, instantly killing Winnie the Pooh, it was winnie the pooh in a hannibal the cannibal custom , flawless execution, as the REAL hannibal was standing behind her with a kite

 

“No one shoots my waifu and gets away with it”he garotted her w the kite wire and flew it in the air joyously, giggling like when he was a happy E boi again 

 

“Heh,” widowamekr spat the blood o nhaaniibals face, “takes more than that to kill someone who is being HEALED oui oUi” MEI flies out of FCKING nowhere, (typical), and freezes woidowmaker instead of hannibal lectore(typical), kill ing her instantly

 

“Let the Mormon missionaries get youu” as a white male steps up. “have you heard of our Lord and savior?? JOHN CEENNNAAAA---”

 

The koolaid man came crashing through the fourth wall, immediately taking down the wite male with aSHREK as everyone applauded. He promptly poured the contents of his glass body into small cups, giving each person a piece of his life force so they could live with a part of him forever “I fuck up everything OH YEAHHH” He wept as he kept pouring, serving his CHILDREN, KOOL-AID tears pouring from his eyes…” 

 

Meanwhile in hea en:


End file.
